


dead poets headcanons!

by sarriallilo



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriallilo/pseuds/sarriallilo
Summary: just some of my thoughts on my favorite poets !!!! i'll hopefully be updating each character's list frequently because I have SO many thoughts about these babies.
Relationships: Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	1. neil perry

⁃ his favorite shakespeare play is hamlet

⁃ after the unmanned flying desk set incident on todd's birthday, he expertly crafts him a one of a kind birthday package each year so he can brighten up todd's special day

⁃ makes the MEANEST hot cocoa in all of vermont

⁃ todd loves when he wears his glasses so he starts to wear them more often in their room

⁃ he and charlie have been friends since childhood, probably about 5 yrs old or so

⁃ loves going to the local park to just lay on the grass and look at the clouds go by and appreciate the world around him

⁃ inability to sleep. nocturnal little boy. help him please.

⁃ todd helps him practice his lines for all his plays because Of Course

⁃ looks at mr. keating as a father figure and sobs into his arms when he calls him "son" during an after-class conversation one day

⁃ his favorite actor is laurence olivier for the power he brought to every film he was in; he aspired to have as much bravado and confidence as the star. he also admired the suaveness and emotion of james dean, whether it be a play or a movie he was in.

⁃ is at every one of todd’s soccer games like the proud boyfriend he is, and todd obviously is front row at every single one of his performances

⁃ neily is very touchy with people. whenever he’s sad in their dorm or if something feels, he asks todd to come lay with him and just hold him. nothing more. when he’s simply feeling down, a hand hold or slowly rubbing circles on his back is enough. he just needs to know someone’s there for him and with him.


	2. todd anderson

⁃ leaves neil a poem written especially for him once a week on his desk

⁃ enjoys following bob ross tutorials in his spare time and convinces the rest of the dead poets to have a painting party where they try to follow one of bob's videos 

⁃ enjoys oversized sweaters and hoodies bc they make him feel safe and warm

⁃ he loves going into the big city to go to an art museum bc he gets inspired by all the mesmerizing pieces as he sits down on a bench and lets the poetry flow from his pen onto the page

⁃ writes letters to mr. keating after welton !!!!!!! they talk about their lives, their work, and the books and poetry they consume on a monthly basis! 

⁃ enjoys earl gray tea. i asked him myself

⁃ dabbles in playing the guitar 

⁃ likes blood orange san pellegrino because its lighter and healthier than orange soda 

⁃ steals neil’s henley hall hoodies bc they smell like his cologne

⁃ is learning how to write calligraphy to make his letters and poems fancier; it makes him feel like one of the romantics

⁃ he and neil adopt two cats named walt and keats when they move to nyc together

⁃ can cook you a homecooked meal that tastes like it was made by wolfgang puck

⁃ can only focus on things he’s interested in and even when he does he loses focus rather quickly depending on the day. his head is all over the place !!!! (no im not projecting wdym!!!!!!) 

⁃ he has a stutter most times . but when he’s w the poets it mostly disappears because he eventually realizes there’s nothing he has to fear with them. they’re his friends and they make him feel more relaxed and loved than he’s ever felt in his entire lifetime.   
⁃


	3. charlie dalton

⁃ after that night in the cave they develop an obsession with the saxophone and they learn any obnoxious song the gang throws at them

⁃ they and meeks have previously attempted to start an underground kool aid selling business bc the drinks at the cafeteria were not of their standard

⁃ charlie has a birth MONTH not a birthday. 

⁃ if they arent a leo than idk what they are

⁃ funky tie collector just to mess around w nolan on certain days

⁃ will not hesitate to beat your ass in mario kart 

⁃ is a barbz. but you already knew this 

⁃ i feel like they would adopt like any homeless animal they see bc they “just can’t just leave (them) there!” and they end up with like 3 birds, 6 frogs, a puppy, and a raccoon

⁃ he can forge signatures like a PRO. whenever neil needs something signed from his dad, they’re the one he goes to. 

⁃ they can rollerskate!!!!! and they’re pretty damn good at it. they and pitts go to the roller rink as much as they can bc it gives them such an ADRENALINE RUSH


	4. knox overstreet

⁃ loves riding his bike down to the lake and just sitting there. the poets do that often on a nice fall/spring day

⁃ valentine’s day? POPS OFF. gives all of his friends handcrafted valentines bc hes That Cute

⁃ tried the cliche thing where he throws rocks at chris's window but he broke the glass on it bc he threw too big of a rock and chris refused to talk to him for a solid month 

⁃ does yoga to calm down after a stressful day

⁃ rage quits video games bc it frustrates him

⁃ skincare king!!!!! enjoys self-care and encourages the other poets to take part as well after study groups at night

⁃ can play piano bc his Rich Parents bought him lessons as a kid and he grew up learning. he’s hella good at it 

⁃ shit at writing poems but he tries anyways and the gang cheers him on as he reads them in the cave * puppy dog eyes emoji *

⁃ is a sucker for movies like casablanca and gone with the wind (his favorite movie). he cries everytime. 

⁃ he has a little sister. and he is the BEST big brother ever. every fall he takes her apple picking and every spring they go to the local botanical garden to look at all of the flowers and plants together. he !!!!!!


	5. stephen meeks

⁃ has a pair of funky socks from each of the boys bc they know he LOVES them. his favorite ones are the ones w little mushrooms on them that pitts got him last year for his birthday

⁃ CAN BAKE LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER 

⁃ stress baking

⁃ he has a strange obsession with chia pets? i dont know it just makes sense

⁃ refuses to wear contacts. scared of them.

⁃ takes polaroid pictures of his friends and keeps them in a scrapbook for the Mems

⁃ claims he can solve a rubix cube but he just switches the stickers and Leaves It there 

⁃ has the most aesthetic notes out of the gang, sells copies of them to get that coin

⁃ has a handshake with each of the poets, even keating 

⁃ considers building lego structures an art form 

⁃ his favorite science is chemistry, although forensic science is pretty cool too. he likes shows like CSI and criminal minds! 

⁃ my brother, my brother, and me is his favorite podcast. enjoys true crime ones too !   
⁃


	6. gerard pitts

⁃ u n d e r r a t e d. 

⁃ loves plants. i know this he told me himself. he has little succulents and houseplants in his room at welton and he names all of them

⁃ will throw a dance party with meeks at any given instant with or without music they are Those Friends

⁃ rollerskates & skateboards like a champ. yes he does no i dont yes ❤

⁃ makes the best baked mac n cheese 

⁃ FIERCELY celebrates holidays like christmas and easter and convinces his friends to get in the spirit

⁃ loves detective novels like sherlock holmes. pitts thinks he’s badass.

⁃ used to be in marching band when he was younger so he can play the trumpet

⁃ only wears sweatshirts and athletic shorts when he’s not in class!!! he’s a comfy boy!!!!

⁃ a clingy soft boy!!!! LOVES hugs. literally just loves them. he hugs his friends every morning when he first sees them and hugs them before they all go to bed. the gang lets him just rest his head on their shoulders and theyre all just soft i love them

⁃ individualized gifts for all of his friends for their birthdays !! he is so caring and just the best friend to have. he knows every poet’s favorite movies, shows, colors, animals, music, brand of face-masks, etc. and he makes little boxes and care packages to show how much he cares!!!!!!

⁃ he and meeks knit and embroider together sometimes when they don’t feel like finishing trig homework together


	7. the poets as a unit

⁃ they share a pet dog named richard cameron

⁃ cuddle pile. need i say more. they all love cuddling so why not do it together? 

⁃ THEY’RE ALL SO CLINGY ON EACH OTHER they all love hugs and like resting each others heads on their shoulders and laying in each others laps i love them  
⁃ late night diner trips on school breaks!!!!!! none of them know how to stay quiet theyre like that annoying theatre kid group that comes after a show at 1am (i can say this bc i am a theatre kid)

⁃ they have a spot in one of their room's closets (probably neil and todd's since they're the least likely to get caught) where they keep a stash of snacks that Are Not from hellton's cafeteria bc those usually SUCK. they keep each of their favorite snacks, fruit gushers for pitts, pop rocks for charlie, cheez its for todd, oreos for knoxy, smores granola bars for neil, and fruit snacks for meeks. 

⁃ neil makes them hold play readings at some meetings at the cave and they find the ZANIEST plays to read along with some of the most heartwarming ones

⁃ they sometimes spend summers on knox’s family farm and they literally have the wildest (yet most wholesome) time with each other there; they sit around a bonfire they make and roast marshmallows and hold their meetings there when they aren’t at welton over the summers and they even tell spooky ghost stories!!! none repetitively involving a madman though!!! 

⁃ their movie nights are absolutely chaotic. they rotate households (rarely neil or todds houses because of their Parents) and rotate choosing movies. charlie always chooses horror movies, neil chooses either shakespeare adaptions or rom-coms, todd chooses dramas and classics, meeks likes late night comedies, pitts likes coming of age movies and box-office hits, and knox chooses sappy romance movies and movie-musicals. they always end up with someone falling asleep, someone throwing popcorn at another person, and most times half of them end up with conversations and no one actually paying attention to the movie. but its good because it’s a stress reliever !!!!


End file.
